Akira's Day
by shanejayell
Summary: Why IS Akira so popular with the ladies? YURI, adult!


Disclaimer: I own none of the characters from Aria, I'm only borrowing them for awhile. This also has yuri, so if that's not your thing skip it!

Aria the Animation: Akira's Day

Akira Ferrari smiled as the Undine gracefully pushed her gondola along the waterway, her long black hair flowing in the breeze as the uniform of Himeya Company swirled around her body. She eased the path through the water by carefully turning the oar, slowing as she neared where the woman waited.

Swiftly Akira let her eyes roam over the woman, taking in her features. Short brown hair fell into her eyes as she put her hands in her short's pockets, shifting nervously. She was well muscled and fit, the style of clothes she wore marking her as a visitor from Manhome. She was a bit pale, too in her simple t-shirt, so she either hadn't been out much in the sunlight or had just started her vacation.

"Miss Ferrari?" the woman called, her lips curling up in a smile.

Akira stopped the gondola with barely a bump, her own smile professionally welcoming. "And you're Erica," she asked, "who called earlier to make a appointment?"

"Yes," Erica's smile widened as she relaxed a little.

Akira put one foot on the shore as she expertly braced against a railing and offered a hand. "Then welcome aboard," she said.

"Thank you," Erica took her hand, her fingers squeezing just a little as she stepped aboard, then letting go as she settled on the cushioned seat.

With smooth efficiency Akira took her position at the end of the gondola, smiling slightly as she felt Erica's gaze on her legs. "Would you like a tour?" she asked politely, "Or do you have a certain destination in mind?"

"A tour, please," Erica's voice was just a bit husky as she continued, "I'd love to see where you take me."

Akira's lips twitched as she fought back a chuckle. "Then let's see what we can see," she said, rather suspecting what her guest wanted.

There was a certain art to guiding a newcomer to Neo-Venezia, and many considered Akira to be a expert at it. She swiftly assessed a customers interests through casual conversation then shaped the tour to match. And all the while she felt the woman's eyes follow her movements almost as much as the city she was supposed to be seeing.

The gondola sailed on through the city, down the lanes and under bridges as Erica looked about, wide eyed. Akira narrated their voyage, talking about the sights and the special events that took place at different times in the city. The blue sky reflecting on the water was almost like sailing on a mirror, the city swirling around them.

"So Carnival in a big party across the city," Erica sat back as she watched Akira's muscles ripple as she used the oars, "and everyone wears masks?"

"Yes," Akira agreed, her eyes twinkling as she twisted her wrist slightly to raise a muscle on her arm, "and with everyone in masks we all get into all kinds of trouble."

Erica smiled up at Akira, "And what kinds of trouble do you get into?"

Akira winked, "Every kind."

A pretty blonde was passing over the canal, her shimmering white dress fluttering in the breeze. She smiled as she saw them and called out, "Akira!"

"Hi, Elise!" Akira called back politely. "I see you're back to wearing summer dresses."

"Do you like it?" Elise smiled warmly, "I'll show you what I wear with them the next time I ride with you."

Akira felt a blush color her cheeks as Erica looked on with amusement. "Oh?" she asked, smiling wickedly.

She chuckled softly as Akira explained, "It's not as bad as it sounds. The last time she rode with me we stopped for lunch at a fountain, a girl bumped her and she fell in."

Erica laughed softly, "How did she manage...?"

Akira turned them down a side alley, the shadows lengthening as they moved between two buildings, "I leant her my spare uniform until her clothes dried."

"That might be fun," Erica murmured as they moved slowly between several old poles, left there as anchors some time ago.

"Miss Akira," Erica murmured softly, "it was Lucille who suggested you to me."

Akira felt her eyes widen slightly in recognition as she guided them expertly through the passage. "And did she tell you everything about her trip?" she asked cautiously, her body humming a bit in rememberance of that trip.

"Oh yes," Erica purred softly, looking at Akira with a certain hunger.

Akira smiled back, rather liking the woman's frankness. Changing the subject she asked, "Would you like to get some lunch?"

Erica looked a little disappointed, "Certainly."

Expertly Akira guided them down a certain alley, then surprisingly pushed open the doors to a older shell of a building. Within was a surprisingly beautiful calm lake of water, lit by streams of light coming both from the broken windows and holes in the roof far above.

"It's... beautiful," Erica murmured as Akira guided them to a stop in the middle of the abandoned structure in one of the pools of light.

"I discovered it several months ago," Akira said as she tied them up to a old beam, "it's both peaceful and private." She gracefully climbed down to sit beside Erica, reached down to open a panel in the front of the seating area to reveal a cooler and thermos.

"Do you always come prepared?" Erica said, pleasantly surprised.

Akira unpacked the food as she chuckled slightly, "I try." She dished up food for each of them then sat back, meeting the other woman's curious gaze. "I brought Lucille here, too."

"Oh?" Erica looked surprised.

Akira took a slice of meat and ate slowly, her tongue flickering to catch the salty grease off her fingers. "Here," she offered a slice to Erica and watched as the woman nibbled gently. "As I said," she murmured as she kissed her, "it's very private."

"Hmm," Erica moaned softly as Akira kissed her lingeringly, their bodies pressing close together. She pulled back only reluctantly as Akira bent to nibble her ear, then down the graceful curve of her neck.

Akira savored the salty skin, almost feeling the woman's shimmering desire. She had been nearly obvious in her need almost as soon as she boarded the gondola but Akira loved the chase as much as the catch. Teasing the woman with her movements had made this final moment so much the better, at least in Akira's case.

Soon Erica was sprawled backwards on the gondola, her cries echoing through the building as Akira's skillful fingers stroked her to climax. Panting and moaning she lay limp for a moment, only rising to push her sweat soaked hair out of her eyes.

"Thank you," Erica managed to get out weakly, a faint blush coloring her cheeks.

"You're welcome," the still surprisingly neat Akira answered as she poured her a glass of chilled tea. "Here," she offered it with a smile.

Erica took it and drank, sighing in pleasure. She gave Akira a shy smile as she gestured to the still dressed undine, "Could I...?"

"I'm fine," Akira reassured her as she took out a damp cloth and helped Erica clean up.

They left not long after, Erica much more relaxed like the tensions of her life had been left behind in that empty house. She left a generous tip as Akira dropped her off near that pier by her hotel. "Thank you for everything," Erica said awkwardly.

"It was my pleasure," Akira reassured her with a smile. "Maybe you can ride with me again sometime...."

Erica beamed, "I'd like that very much."

End

Notes: A running gag in Aria is how popular Akira is with female customers... and I thought it might be fun to suggest why. *lol* Totally the product of my imagination, tho one could argue there might be something between her and Alicia.


End file.
